Problemático
by Howlitzer
Summary: A little help is all fine and good sometimes.


"Okay, I think I have everything I need."

Rukia Kuchiki was at the local convenience store, getting some things for dinner with Ichigo. Apparently, the other three family members were on a trip of some sort.

She had asked where they were going, but all she got was a playful 'it's a seeeeecret' from Isshin Kurosaki as he loaded his two (sleeping) daughters, Yuzu and Karin, into the car that morning and drove off.

Ichigo heard the news and was slightly annoyed, but otherwise didn't seem bothered by it.

"Don't worry about it…he's crazy, but he won't put my sisters in any kind of danger. So it's fine."

It was good that he could be calm about it, at least. Rukia had noted that she didn't feel right recently, though. Something wasn't right at all…she couldn't use her shinigami powers at all these days, and there were these headaches…what was with that?

She didn't want to worry Ichigo, so she hadn't said anything to him about it. Maybe it would get better on its own…

"Dinner should be good, right? We'll work with this tonight."

As she made her way to the checkout, a glass window beside her exploded into shards. Something cold and hard was now pressed against the side of her head.

"No noise, or you'll see your brains on the floor. Usted entiende, niña?"

She nodded ever so slowly as she was moved along to the front counter.

_I hate this…if I had my strength, I would just…_

Her body wasn't working right at all lately. There wasn't a thing she could do…was there?

* * *

"Where is that woman?"

Ichigo lay on his bed, impatiently waiting for Rukia to return.

"I'm kind of hungry right now, really."

"You can't rush perfection, Ichigo! Our lovely Rukia is taking her time, selecting only the finest ingredients for-"

"Ah, stuff it, Kon. I don't need perfection…just something in my stomach."

_Come to think of it, though…Rukia can be a bit obsessive. Maybe it would be a good idea to…_

"Oi, Kon. I'll be going out for a bit."

"Ah, going to pick up Rukia? I'll come along, then."

"No…you stay put. I'm a bit…uneasy."

"Really? About what?"

"I don't know exactly what it is, but I just know that…it'll take human hands to fix it. You being there would be too much of a temptation, you know?"

"Well, I don't get it, but…go on ahead, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Kon. I'll be back soon."

_This weird feeling…I can't shake it. Something's happening…but…_

* * *

"No…don't die…don't you dare…"

The situation had gone from bad to worse.

It was a robbery she was stuck in. The shopkeeper had tried to open the register, but…it got jammed somehow.

The robbers didn't seem irritated when they asked him to step from behind the counter, but it was then that they shot him in the chest. Rukia tore off a sleeve of her jacket and tried to stop the bleeding somewhat, but…

"No…he needs help soon…"

Something like this…what was the reason for it? If only she didn't feel like garbage right now…she couldn't even use demon arts at this point, she noted as her head started to pound.

That didn't matter as much, though…and at this time, instead of fear, she felt a little angry at what had just happened.

"Why did you shoot him?" she asked softly.

"Ese hombre tuvo mala suerte. We just did it because we were pissed off…because we could."

"So cruel…"

"What was that?"

Rukia stood up and stared at them defiantly.

"How could you be so cruel? He tried to meet your demands, and you just shoot him like that? Who…"

She felt herself getting dizzy, her head throbbing. Shaking it off, she continued.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hey, hey…look at that. Little girl thinks she can stand up to us, eh?"

"I can…people like you, that just go around and hurt others for fun…you're the worst kind of-!"

Another wave of throbbing hit her just then.

In the next moment, she felt herself hit the floor, a metallic taste filling her mouth.

"You want to test your luck, too?"

_I feel so weak…I can't do anything right now…damn._

She closed her eyes as the sting of pain ran through her.

_Can't do anything…but get myself hurt. I tried to be brave, but…_

She shivered as the gun above her clicked.

_That's it then…that's all…I'm sorry, everyone…_

"Hey, you! Get away from there, this is a dangerous-!"

_I'm really…_

"I don't care about any of that. My friend is in there."

_That voice…_

"Yo. I have a question for you guys. Which one of you made the lady over there bleed?"

"Bleed? If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were talking about something else…but now that we think about it, she is pretty cute, so…" A man with sunglasses and long black hair spoke. He seemed to be the leader.

"Don't mess around. You know what I'm talking about."

"Of course, of course. You're feeling lucky today, though…aren't you?"

"I dunno…maybe."

He stepped forward, prompting the robbers to ready their guns.

"Oh, I see. That's how it is, then. Rukia, what's the deal? These guys should be out cold by now."

"Ichigo…I…"

"You haven't 'changed' yet. Something the matter?"

"…I haven't been feeling well…lately."

"Would have been nice to have that information."

"I didn't want to make you worry! Besides, you already-"

"Are you an idiot or something?"

"…What…I…"

"For what you did that night…for what you've done for me all of this time, Rukia…I'm still in your debt. Did you already forget what I said? I'm a man who repays his debts in full. So don't you dare pull something like this again, got it?"

"Ichigo…"

"You're the strongest person I know, Rukia…and nothing you confess to me will change that."

"Ichigo…I…I'm…"

"What a touching story. It is too bad, though. You seem to be unlucky today."

"Luck? I really don't need luck against you guys."

"Usted dice que no necesita suerte? ¿Quién te crees que eres, pequeño?" the leader said, humouring him.

Ichigo gave him an incredibly cold and menacing smile. "Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Yo soy…un dios de la muerte."

"Yeah? Then I'll be the first…to kill a god!"

"No…not today. This time…I'll use human hands to stop you."

A can of tomatoes connected with the side of the leader's head. Ichigo clotheslined two more of the robbers as he fell, and rocked the one standing over Rukia with a haymaker. He ran down an empty aisle and came across another robber, who immediately started shooting at him. The orange-haired boy ran full steam past the shots as they whipped around him, and went on to uppercut the man through a nearby window, before turning to the last one who was attempting to escape.

Ichigo cut him off in front of the counter and bashed his head into the register, the chime audible as it popped open.

"Maybe they were right…could have been just good luck today."

"Ichi…Ichigo…I…"

"It's alright. We'll talk after we get this guy some help, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Hey! Can we get a medic in here?"

* * *

"Well, we could always order in, I suppose."

Ichigo and Rukia were walking home after being questioned by the police. There would be more things to be investigated, but their part was mostly done for now.

"…I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"What it feels like to be totally helpless…to think that there's nothing you can do."

"…Yeah. Even strong people get that feeling sometimes."

"Do you…Ichigo?"

"I do. But when it gets to that point, when I feel like I'm fighting and I'll never win, I just think of the people I'm fighting for…the ones I'm trying to protect. And in some small way, that makes me feel like I should keep going, no matter what. Feeling helpless and scared sometimes…doesn't make you weak at all. Without fear…there's no such thing as courage."

"Yeah…I guess that's true."

"Besides, I heard from the old man how you stood up to those guys, even if it was only for a moment in that condition. As I said before, you're strong. Don't forget that."

"Yes…I won't forget."

_I admire you, Ichigo. Finding strength like that…I want to be able to do it, too. _

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"For what?"

"For giving me…a new desire."

"Ah, sure. Speaking of desires…I'm starving after having to pull that crap earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. I'll handle everything."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"I'm a woman…who repays her debts in full."

Ichigo smiled. "That's the way it is, huh?"

"Of course. Por una persona preciada, yo haría cualquier cosa."

"You can speak it that well, huh?"

"I picked it up from a few classes. I'm a fast learner, you know."

"Oh, I see. Well, just so you know…I couldn't agree with you more."

He gave her a stern look afterwards. "And make sure you tell me whenever you feel like that again, okay? You need your rest."

"Ah, you worry about me too much, Ichigo…"

"Hey! Don't misunderstand!"

"You're just a softie after all, aren't you?"

"You-! Don't say things like that!"

"Thanks for worrying about me, Ichigo."

"Tch!" He turned his head away from her as she smiled. "Whatever."

* * *

It was a few days later that Rukia was walking home, when suddenly she heard yelling ahead of her.

The suspect ran closer to her position, carrying several purses in his hands, waving a handgun around. Images of the recent robbery attempt danced through her head.

She did what came naturally to her, ever since that day.

Rukia waited until the very last moment he reached her before nailing him with a punch to the gut, and then following with a hard knee right between the legs.

_That should hold him for a while, I guess. I still wish I felt passable about my condition._

"Oh…you…bitch…"

"Such language. No wonder you turned to a life of crime."

She started to walk away as the police officers caught up.

"…En nuestra debilidad, nos encontramos con nuestra fuerza. I learned it from a good friend of mine."

She looked up towards the sky before moving on.

"…And it is something that I will never forget."

* * *

Usted entiende, niña?/**You understand, child?**

Ese hombre tuvo mala suerte./**That man was unlucky.**

Usted dice que no necesita suerte? ¿Quién te crees que eres, pequeño?/**You say you don't need luck? Who do you think you are, little man?**

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Yo soy…un dios de la muerte./**My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I am…a god of death**.

Por una persona preciada, yo haría cualquier cosa./**For a precious person, I would do anything.**

En nuestra debilidad, nos encontramos con nuestra fuerza./**In our weakness, we find our strength.**

Shout-out to Jade Ilmare for some corrections, thanks a lot.


End file.
